roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Sister Agatha Clark
Sister Agatha Clark is a Adeptus Soroitas of the Order of the Martyred Lady.She hails from the planet Siag and joined the Soroitas in order to serve the Imperium. History: Sister Clark was born somewhere roughly before the 13th Black Crusade, or 980 M1 on the Imperial Forest World of Siag. As a child she was very active and involved in the Imperial church as she grew up and was eventually selected to join the Sisterhood by the Schola Progenium. Eventually sister Clark went through rigorous training programs as a child in order to be a part of the Adeptus Soroitas until she was eventually sent off world to be sanctioned by the Ecclesarchy.She was eventually assigned to the Order of the Martyred Lady by an Imperial canoness and thus sent into standard imperial indoctrination and testing. She saw combat with her fellow sisters on the world of Dradanska, sadly however while in an intense firefight between Nurgle cultists of the Society of the Menacing Rat, and she was cut off from her sisters and had to dig her way out of a ruined building. Eventually she made it out and uncovered a stranded tech priests still loyal to the Emperor by the name of David Andross. After checking to see if there was any traces of Chaos corruption sister Clark deemed him a good man and she helped rescued him while they were both surrounded. Eventually the two grew attached to each other. David and herself eventually went out to discover that Agatha's entire squad was ambushed and killed. As she recalled a duel between a female Nurgle sorceress wielding a plague scythe saying something about the cult being lead by a man named Shrall she set out with David in order to track down these cultists before they could leave Dradanska. After fighting through a horde of cultists and having to defend David Agatha realizes that the cultists have retreated underground and would basically be impossible to pursue and slay. Later on during the early stages of the 13th Black Crusade Dradanska would become under siege by the forces of the Black Legion. It was at this point that she encountered a terrible Chaos Sorcerer known as Cyrus. As the two clashed it quickly became apparent to Sister Clark that she couldn't win against the traitor sorcerer marine. Appearance: Growing up sister Clark was known to actually possess rather dark brunette hair, however she dyed it light grey when she joined the Sisterhood. Her normal height outside her armor is around normal female height and she used to have both eyes until she got her left one surgically removed for a bionic one. Normally she is seen in standard Martyred Lady powerarmor and is almost unremarkable from the rest of the Adeptus Soroitas. Personality: Agatha takes on the traits of various Adeptus Sorotias. She is fanatical, battle hungry, and merciless as she is devoted. She serves the Emperor and the Imperium through the Adeptus Soroitas with pride. However, underneath her stern and cold nature is someone who simply seeks to go on adventures and purge the heretic with comrades. Around more loyal members of the Imperium she is known to rarely lighten up and have moments of humanity. Sister Clark also feels an inner need to protect those close to her and her uptight mentality actually stems from her inner fear of having to eventually put down one who was once loyal to her like a cherished dog. Allies and Foes: Techpriest David Andross David is Agatha's most trusted assistant and sidekick. He is a humble member of the Adeptus Mechancus and acts as her traveling companion on her various adventures. David fulfills the role of maintaining her armor and equipment, as well as providing Narthecium administration when required. In return she keeps him company and helps keep him out of trouble. Festor Nile Agatha's personal nemesis, Festor and her fought on Dradanska and she used her Chaos abilities to cut off Agatha from the rest of her squad while Festors cultists brethren and sisters ambushed and decimated Agatha's squad. Festor was nowhere to be found after their clash and Sister Clark seeks to avenge her fallen sisters from the Plague Sorceress. The Society of the Menacing Rat The Society was the cult that Agatha engaged on Dradanska during an uprising on the rainy Forest World as it was beset by the Forces of Chaos. They were the ones who ambushed Sister Clark's squad and were able to down several sisters while they were caught unaware. Shrall While Agatha never encountered the leader of the Society, she was informed about him by Festor herself while they were dueling. Agatha believes he is the architect and mastermind behind the attacks on Dradanska and Festors master. Cyrus Daniel Cyrus is a Chaos Sorcerer of the Black Legion. Some time after the battle with the Society Agatha encountered him and barely made it out alive and with her soul intact. While she never got the oppertunity to slay him as the 13th Black Crusade raged on, she nevertheless holds contempt for him and all the other heretics who serve Abbadon. Notable Campaigns: *The Chaos Uprising of Siag (Imperial victory) *The Fall of Dradanska *13th Black Crusade Likes and Dislikes: Likes: The Emperor of Mankind, Humanity, the Imperium, having faith in the Emperor and humanity, choir music, purging heretics, her partner David Andross,Italian like cuisine, riding Repressor Rhinos. Dislikes: Heretics aliens, Chaos,rain, swimming in general (hydrophobia), being scolded by David about the condition of her equipment, Eldar, Tau,Festor Nile (her nemesis), Cyrus (defeated her), the Black Legion and Abbadon. Trivia: *Sister Clark is inspired by one of Jaredthefox92's characters in his Chaos Mobians crossover. (Note: Not in the same universe or series.)